Utsukushii Junigatsu
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Version 2 of Beautiful December. Now has chapters. Different than the chapter one. Rated M for lemon scenes and Ichigo's dirty thoughts.
1. Realization

**A/N: i do not own Bleach or the characters...this is just merely my ideas

* * *

**

The crisp wind bit bitterly upon Ichigo's bare torso as he shivered slightly. With a deep breath, he whiped the sweat from his brow as he threw his shirt on and his zanpakuto over his shoulder, smirking as the now huge whole the center of the mountain in front of him. Wearing his smirk, he fell back onto the ground and laid staring up at the cloudy sky. It had only been a few months since he'd saved Rukia and agreed to become the new captain of the new 14th squad. Now, all he did was train, both outside of Soul Society and in it. His thoughts trailed over the past year. He smiled as he thought surprisingly of Yoruichi, who just happened to be his lieutenant. He had thought to ask Rukia, but instead, Yoruichi had somehow become more important to him. Now that he'd saved Rukia, his debt to her was paid.

"You know," Began an all to familiar voice,"If you stay out here much longer, you'll catch a cold." Ichigo's smile widened as he stood up and turned to his beautiful dark skinned golden eyed lieutenant.

"Aw, come on Yoruichi, its finally snowing." He pouted as he tilted his head back and smiled to the sky, the white flakes of snow falling softly. Yoruichi smirked and walked out to stand in front of him as she too tilted her head back."You were supposed to be training with me you know, i am your captain." Ichigo grinned looking down at her. She smirked and in a flash she was behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned on his back. He saw every move of course, but decided he'd let her have her fun. At least she'd been keeping her clothes on.

"You may be my captain but i was the one who agreed to be your lieutenant." She whispered softly into his ear. He shrugged, admitting that were true.

"That is true, although, i was the one who rescued you from those two guys after your tiring battle with Soi Fon." Yoruichi shuddered at the memory of being too weak to defend herself. But then, smiled as she remembered Ichigo's face as he easily defeated the two soul reapers. He'd been so nice as to check her injuries and even wrap her in his long jacket and then carry her all the way back to the hot spring, with his injuries worse than her own. The memory was so far her favorite, besides the whole three days she'd trained him of course. She shivered slightly, the cold taking an effect on her skin. Ichigo chuckled and turned to her, wrapping his arms around her. Yoruichi's thought chain was broken as she looked up at Ichigo. She blushed lightly as she still had her arms around his neck."You shivered." He said.

"Well, thats cause its cold out here." She smirked, leaning into him more. He pulled her closer,

"This better?" He whispered in her ear, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. He grinned as she nodded and pulled back slightly. The two stood in silence; their faces inches apart.

"Captains and Lieutenants aren't supposed to be dilly dallying together." Toshiro grinned, walking up to them, his Lieutenant Rangiku humbly at his side.

"You should be one to talk Toshiro, you and Rangiku are always together." Toshiro blushed and turned his head. Rangiku on the other hand smiled and took ahold of Toshiro's arm, hugging it to her rather large chest. She loved that Toshiro had grown taller than her. She liked it more that way. And his voice was much more manly. Every word he spoke brought chills to her.

"Whatever, we just thought we'd stop by to tell you two that we have the month of duties here off and can return to the living world and attend school." Ichigo looked at Yoruichi as she slowly released her. He nodded and she walked on inside their cabin. Unlike other Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants, the two of them lived in their own two roomed cabin just within the Arc. A special thing meant only for their squad as they'd requested it.

"Well thanks for tellin us. We'll be heading back tonight then." Rangiku nodded and looked hopefully up at Toshiro.

With a sigh Toshiro looked at Ichigo."We'll be going tonight too." Rangiku smiled more and chuckled."Right, well we'll meet you at the gate in 2 hours."

"Alrighty" Ichigo chuckled as he walked in to find Yoruichi packing both their things."Hey, i can do my own Yoruichi." He said as he took his clothes from her and began shoving them in his bag.

"Well, as Lieutenant, its my job to assist my Captain." She smirked smuggly.

"Yeah, but things will be different since Im your Captain. The only thing you need to concern yourself with is helping with paperwork and fighting beside me and of course, helping me cook." He chuckled, zipping up his bag."But, other than that, your not my slave."

"Hm, well then that makes you quite the man Ichigo." Yoruichi sighed contently as she sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ichigo saw her shiver slightly and with the snap of his fingers, a warm fire occupated the empty chimney."Thanks" She said softly. He finished and sat beside her. He was silent, and Yoruichi could tell he was thinking of something. She set her hand on his. He turned his head to her and watched as she smiled sweetly."Whats on your mind?" She asked.

"I've been wanting to ask you a question for some time now." He spoke softly.

"You can ask me anything" she replied even softer. His hand gripped hers and she found herself gazing into his eyes. Her heart raced, and her mind couldnt quite grasp the reason why she got so worked up around him. Before he could reply, a round of knocks on the door broke both of them from their revery. Sighing in annoyance, Ichigo stood and opened the door. Rukia smiled to him and walked right in.

"Hey Ichigo, Yoruichi." she said smiling to them both as she sat beside Yoruichi on the couch. Ichigo sat on the recliner beside Rukia. "Toshiro asked me to come get you guys, the gate has been opened." She said.

"That was fast." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head."Well, i guess we should go."

"Wait, i was told to give these to you guys." Rukia said, putting her hand inside her robe and pulling out two black and red cell phones. "These are your hollow locators and communication devices. Your numbers are both on speed dial 8, so it'll automatically call the other by pressing and calling 8." Ichigo nodded and stuck it in his bag. Yoruichi put hers away in her pocket and nodded."Im coming back with you guys, and so is Renji and even Byakuya is coming." Both Yoruichi and Ichigo looked at each other and then back to Rukia.

"Byakuya is coming along too?" Ichigo asked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Laughing, Rukia nodded.

"My brother has promised to behave. After all, you are the Captain of the first ever 14th Squad Ichigo. Your the strongest of us, i highly doubt my brother would even try anything against you."

Nodding, Yoruichi looked to Ichigo. "Your faster than him as well Ichigo, and im faster. He wouldnt dare try anything with the two of us together." Rukia frowned slightly, she hadnt realized the two would stay together in the living world. The closet at Ichigo's place was her home, not Yoruichi's.

"Your right" Ichigo laughed."Lets get going now." He smiled down to Rukia as he stood. He grabbed Yoruichi's bag and his and headed out into the cold snow."Where are your bags Rukia, ill carry them too." He said with a warm smile. Rukia smiled and threw two bags at him. He caught them with ease and continued walked, Yoruichi on his right and Rukia on his left. They reached the gate in less than ten minutes. Toshiro and Rangiku stood waiting for them. As Ichigo was, Toshiro too was carrying his Lieutenants things.

"We should reach the world of the living by nightfall." Rangiku said with a smile. Toshiro nodded and walked through the gate, Rangiku by his side. Ichigo sighed and glanced at his Lieutenant. Yoruichi nodded to him as she stepped up beside him. While the cat was on his right, Rukia walked wiht him on his right. Walking through the gate, Ichigo felt a strong pull back towards Soul Society. Yoruichi seemed to notice his slight hestitation. She smiled to him and touched his arm, he eyes told him all he needed to know as he kept moving. Just ask Rangiku said, the group made it to the living world as soon as night had come. Tired, Yoruichi yawned and sat on a swing as they all stood in the local park.

"Rangiku and I have already gotten ourselves an apartment ahead of time, so, we'll be staying there. Rukia, the commander got you one next to us." Toshiro threw her her card key and nodded to Rangiku."we'll see you all in school tomorrow." Rukia sighed and nodded as the duo left. Ichigo chuckled as he looked at Yoruichi, slowly drifting to sleep. He kneeled in front of her.

"i'll walk you to your apartment." Ichigo said as he lifted Yoruichi into his arms after handing Rukia her two bags. Rukia nodded and followed him. She remained silent, until they hit her door.

"Where will Yoruichi be staying?" She asked, her voice low. Ichigo looked down to the beautiful woman in his arms, a small smile on his face.

"She'll be staying with me." He glanced to Rukia. "You can also come and stay if you want. The closet is still yours. I haven't touched it since you last slept in it." Ichigo blushed slightly. Rukia couldn't help the small that creased her lips. Suddenly cheerful, she turned to him and smiled.

"Alright, good night Ichigo." She said softly, going into her apartment. Ichigo nodded and waited until she closed the door to head home. As he made the treck, he couldn't help the glances he'd made to Yoruichi. Her eyes opened slowy and he smiled."Hey, we're almost to my place."

Yawning, she nodded and looked down. He chuckled as he set her down."Sorry i fell alseep." She blushed, looking down. Finding her embarrassment cute, he shrugged and walked on.

"I'd have carried you the whole way." Smiling she ran to catch up and walked silently beside him. Ichigo glanced to her as they passed by Urahara's shop. But oddly she didnt even seem to notice as she stared ahead with a smile on her face. Ichigo smiled and looked ahead. As they got to his place, he snuck her into his room.

"So this is Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's room." Yoruichi smirked, looking around. Her eyes fell on his bed.

"Its not much, but its a place to stay." He said, putting away some of his clothes and hers. Yoruichi watched as he placed her clothes in his dresser, she smiled at the thought of them sharing the room, and possibly to her highest hopes, they'd be sharing the bed as well."You can have the bed to yourself if you want. I dont mind sleeping on the floor, or couch if you want the room to yourself."

"No, this is your room, you can have the bed, or we can share it." She replied with a devious smile. Ichigo blushed and nodded. Her heart jumped, a smile spreading wide across her lips."If i do recall," she began as he took off his shirt and pants, leaving on his bowers and muscle shirt. "you had something you wished to discuss."

Nodding Ichigo walked out and came back in with a night gown."This belonged to my mother, it should fit you." He said softly.

"Ichigo.." she looked at the white night gown and then back to him.

"Change and then we'll talk." He smiled handing her the garment. She nodded and began taking off her shirt. Ichigo's face turned bright red as he turned around. "I didn't mean right here!" He slightly yelled. Yoruichi blinked and then laughed.

"Sorry Ichigo, I forgot." She smirked, fully changing. "You can turn now." He nodded and looked to her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he blushed more. The gown had only come to her mid thighs and had been very low cut. He silently cursed his male genes as he felt a sudden tightness in his boxers.'Your her Captain!' Shaking his head, he peeled back the covers as she got under and then slid under beside her. She remained sitting as he layed back."What did you wanna talk about?" She asked, her voice a slight whisper as she glanced over his chest and biceps.

"You and Urahara..are pretty close right?" His voice was low, and she swore she could sense jealousy.

"Yeah, i guess you could say that. We are childhood friends and all, i've told you all that already."

"Then, why did you come with me, and not return with him?" Her eyes met his. Her mouth opened, but she found she didn't really know the answer. And if she did, she wasnt sure she wanted to confess that to him just yet. She smiled and laid beside him.

"I dont really know why. Im drawn to you, i guess, i wanted to get to know you a bit better. Although, i didnt think you'd actually want me to be your Lieutanent." Ichigo bit back a laugh as he looked over at her.

"Who wouldn't want you as their parnter?" She shrugged and looked over at him." Besides, i also find myself drawn to you." With that, Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving Yoruichi with a grin on her face.

"Hm, Good Night, Ichigo." She whispered to his sleeping form as she scooted closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. Bringing her head to rest beside his, she fell asleep in no time.

"Good Morning...Ichigo!!!!!" Ichigo's face contorted as he grabbed his dads foot and flung him across the room with his eyes still closed.

"Come on dad, chill." He mumbled, tightening his arms around...Ichigo's eyes opened immediately to see Yoruichi's head pressed into his chest, while his arms were around her tightly. Her hands rested on his chest. He was slightly relieved to see she hadnt woken up.

"Ah, i see you brought home a girl friend." Ichigos dad smirked."And shes very velupuious." Ichigo clenched his teeth as he unwrapped himself from Yoruichi and slugged his dad."And look your definisive." Yoruichi chuckled and put a hand on Ichigos back.

"We should really get going." She whispered as she leaned on his back. A bright red blush lit up Ichigo's cheeks as he felt her well developed chest against his bare back. She smirked as she saw him sit up straight when his dad took a look at her.

"Don't stare at her like that!" Ichigo glared. Isshin smirked and stood."Im warnin you dad, Yoruichi is mine."

'What..' Yoruichi's face reddened as she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.'Did he just claim me...?' Her heart pounded, she glanced at her captains bare back, her hand still resting on his shoulder. He felt her hand squeeze his shoulder. She didnt hear the remainder of the father son quarrel. She could barely think.'he must have meant that i was his lieutanent.' With a sigh, she looked up to see Ichigo extending his hand to her.

"We need to get dressed and get to school. If we get there early enough, we might be able to pick our own seats." Ichigo smiled. She nodded and took his hand as he helped her up. She dressed slowly, unaware of Ichigo's presence outside the bathroom."Ill be outside waiting." He said as he headed down the steps. She sighed.

Ichigo was waiting patiently outside, a calm smile upon his face."Hey Ichigo" Rukia smiled as her and Rangiku strutted up to him in there uniforms. As always, Rangikus skirt wsa way too short and her blouse was half unbottoned. Toshiro walked casuaully behind them, his shirt untucked like Ichigos.

"Hey, Yoruichi is still getting ready, it shouldnt be much longer." As Ichigo finished, his sexy companion walke dout behind him.

"Oh, Wow, Yoruichi!" Rangiku smirked. Ichigo turned and blushed. Yoruichi's uniform fit her perfectly, hugging her every curve. Her skirt was short, but just right, her blouse fit her well too.

"Uh, are you ready to go Yoruichi?" He asked, his eyes idly scanning her legs. Yoruichi smirked and nodded, walking up to him.

"Yeah, lets go." She nodded. Being as they were the first in class, the teacher decided to let them pick there own seats. Rangiku sat beside Toshiro who sat on the window side, infront of Ichigo. Yoruichi knew she'd have to beat Rukia to the seat beside Ichigo. Cheating, the goddess used her flash step to quickly sit beside Ichigo. Rukia sighed and sat behind him. The class soon filled up and began. Yoruichi found herself less interested in her studies as she glanced over to Ichigo. He was staring out the window. She knew his mind was else where.

"you know,Ms. Shihouin, if you keep staring at Mr. Kurosaki, you won't learn a thing." Blushing Yoruichi looked away and down to her text book. The class giggled and her face turned redder. 'how embarrassing' she thought.

Ichigo smiled and reached over to grab her hand. She looked up and over to him and smiled slightly, her face still red. He gave her hand a squeeze and then pulled back. The bell rang and everyone rushed out.

"I hate class." Yoruichi said as her and Rangiku waited for the others.

"i think Ichigo was thinking of you the entire time" Toshiro said as he walked out. Rukia right behind him.

"What? Why would ichigo wanna think of me?" Yoruichi asked.

"He stares at you all the time and he talks about you alot during meetings and stuff." Toshiro replied smuggly, taking rangikus hand and walking off. Rukia shrugged and headed off after them.

"Sorry for makin you wait." Ichigo said as he came behind her.

"No, its alright." Yoruichi smiled."So, are we headed home?"

"If you want to, i dont mind if we stop by Urahara's"

"I wast thinking of stopping there," She began," I thought we could head for some training."

"Oh, well, then, sure" Ichigo smiled. "Ill race you to the park." She grinned and dashed as quick as she could. Her captain was far faster as he sped up."If i win, i get a kiss!" He yelled back, laughing when she blushed."Just kidding Yoruichi he sadi as he stopped at the park. The two were silent as they sat on a swing.

"Im sorry for staring at you in class..."Her voice was low,"But you seemed off in thought. What were you thinking about?" Ichigo hesitated. "Ichigo?"

"I...was.."He sighed as he looked over at her."Are you and Urahara involved?"

Her eyes widened as she chuckled. "What? No, no, no. He's only my friend. If we were involved, i wouldnt have so readily agreed to be your Lieutanent." He smiled and nodded.

"I heard, that you didnt really have much luck with guys."

"I dont." The breeze blew softly over them as they looked to the ground.

"Mind if i ask why?" Looking up, Yoruichi smiled and stood, walking to the slide as she laid down on it. Ichigo laid on the opposite side, waiting for her.

"Love...always leaves you crying. I've tried to love, but, i always end up getting my heart broken. Guys only go for me because of my body." Her eyes grew distant.

"Has someone taken advantage of you, Yoruichi?" Ichigo's spirit energy quickly rose as he felt rage and anger burn inside him. She noticed this, and smiled softly.

"A few have tried." She spoke softly, shivering from the cold. Ichigo sighed, and stood, pulling her up and embracing her.

"Well, you wont have to worry about that anymore, ill protect you, i promise." He whipsered into her ear. Her heart skipped a beat.'oh, ichigo' She embraced him back, pressing to him. She shivered again and Ichigo smiled, snow falling around them."Lets go home now, its too cold out here."

Nodding the two walked home in silence. The snow fell more as they reached Ichigo's place.

"Dad?" Ichigo called into the darkened home. His attention was caught by a small note laying on the dinner table."Gone out with your sisters, be back later, have some fun with your..."Ichigo's face reddened as he crumpled the note and cursed his dad silently. Yoruichi smiled and blushed as well."Looks like we got the place to ourselves tonight. What do ya wanna do?"

"Hm, well, i havent watched movie in ages, how about we do that?" She shivered again and Ichigo smiled.

"I have an extra pair of sweat pants and a long t shirt if you wanna wear that tonight instead of the nightgown." His hand touched her cheek and she blushed more."Your freezing as it is." He walked on upstairs, Yoruichi followed behind, slowly. 'Why do i feel this way whenever he touches me or is close to me. It feels like my body is on fire.' Her thoughts were cut short as Ichigo tossed her some clothes. She nodded and went to dress. When she came back out, Ichigo had his tv on and a movie ready to go. He smiled to her and patted the spot next to him.

"What movie?" She asked as she sat beside him, tucking her legs under her. He smiled and held up the case."Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End" A bright smile lit up her face."I love Pirates of the Caribbean!" She exclaimed, smiling to him. He chuckled and nodded.

"I know. I know you also havent seen this one yet" He winked. She nodded and settled in beside him as the movie started. Throughout the movie, he'd stole glances at her. Smiling to himself at the happy expression on her face. 'im glad shes happy' he thought. When the part got to Will and Elizabeths proposal, Yoruichi leaned against Ichigo. He mindlessly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She took the moment to look up at him, so strong. He was her Ichigo, and she would never let anyone else have him. He was handsome, loyal, and a true gentleman. He cared about others more than he did himself and would lay his life on the line to save someone he didn't know. She couldn't help but want him even more. It was so unfair. To be inlove yet not be able to have that someone. But she knew that as long as she could stay with him, stay by his side that she would remain happy. Ichigo had awoken so many deep emotions. No one had ever been able to get this close to her. Not even Urahara. Or any other man. He had some how managed to steal her heart.

Ichigo noticed her stare and looked down at her."Something wrong?" He asked, his voice immediately full of concern. She shook her head and looked down, blushing. He smiled and noticed goose bumps on her skin."Your cold?" He pulled her to him more and she couldn't help but smile. 'i wonder how close he'll pull me if i tell him im freezing' she thought with a grin. She felt the blankets being brought up around them."come'ere Yoruichi" He said, patting the spot in between his legs. She smiled brightly and scooted over his leg and inbetween them. His arms closed around her small waist as he pulled her back against him. She blushed but leaned back against him more, her arms resting over his."Is this better?" He whispered into her ear. She knew he didnt know the effect he had on her but god it was becoming unbareable for her.

"Much better." She said softly, closing her eyes as she began to fall asleep. By the time the movie had ended, she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and pulled her down with him gently as not to wake her."mm...Ichigo..." She murmured in her sleep. Ichigo blushed and looked down at his teacher and Lieutanent. The beautiful woman slept peacefully in his arms, a smile on her face.

"Your so beautiful.." Ichigo whispered as he too fell into a deep sleep.

Yoruichi was the first to wake as the sun rose. Her eyes opened slowly to a bare strong chest. Blushing she looked up to find Ichigos face buried in her hair. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. He mumbled her name and she blushed more. Her heart raced as he pulled her closer, his lips dangerously close to hers. His eyes opened slowly, staring directly in hers."Good Morning.." She whipsered, her breath tickling his lips.

"Good Morning." He whispered back. Ichigo looked to her lips as he moved in more. Her eyes closed as she felt the room heat up, her loins pulsing. Before his lips met hers, Karin and Yuzu busted through the door. They immediately broke apart.

After school, Yoruichi and Ichigo decided to bundle up and take a walk through the forest; where Ichigo promised a beautiful sight. As they hit the trail, Ichigo began telling her about his past.

"I used to come here after the accident, to be alone." He began. "At school, outside, everywhere, kids would pick on me constantly because of my hair color. They hated that i was different. And they would always make fun of me. And then, i started to fight back. It got to the point to where i was the one sending them to the hospital. Making them fear me. All i really wanted back then was a friend." He smiled slightly. He continued, telling her everything. She remained silent, listening to him. Her heart breaking for his tough life.

"If only i could have been around you back then." She said after he'd finished. "I'd have protected you." He smiled and grabbed her hand, intertwining their gloved fingers.

"I'd have felt really stupid if a black cat had saved my ass." He laughed, "But i wouldnt have minded knowing you sooner." He said. "So, ive revealed everything about me, your turn."

"Well, I was a normal teenage girl. I had a very keen sense, and i loved cats. When i was 23, i saw a mother cat with her babies crossing the street. A semi was heading for them. And instead of slowing, the vehicle picked up speed. The cat and her kittens froze, and thats when i ran to them. I managed to save them, but..." Her eyes grew distant. He nodded, squeezing her hand. "I woke up in soul society. And i met my ancestors. I was part of noble blood, and the first girl to be born into the Arc. I became the leader of the defense force 2nd division. After that, i met Urahara." Ichigo listened as she spoke of her life over the last 100 years. She told him about each of her relationships, and how even after so many years, she had never let a guy take her innocence. Even admitting that she wouldnt let Urahara take it. When she finished, she found Ichigo deep in thought.

"Now i wish i'd have been in Soul Society back then so i could have kicked all their asses. When we get back, im searching out every one of those bastards." Yoruichi smiled and squeezed his hand. She looked up and gasped.

"Wow.." Her eyes were glued to the frozen lake and waterfall. Ice crystals hung every where, glistening from the sunset. Ichigo smiled as she ran towards the rose trees. The roses were all frozen. Snow began to fall. Ichigo stood back and admired her against the sunset and glistening ice. She was breath takingly sexy. She smiled to him. He stepped closer to her."Thanks for bringing me here." She said as she looked up at him.

"I was tired of coming here alone, now i have someone else to share it with." He smiled. He spotted a fresh rose and pulled it from the tree."This is our place now." He whispered as he put the rose in her hair.

"Im honored to be the one you chose to share it with" She said, her eyes staring directly into his. He couldnt help but wrap his arms around her waist, and was happy when her arms snaked around his neck.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered to her as he leaned down, she leaned up, a bright red blush on her face. Her eyes closed as his lips touched hers. Immediately, Yoruichi felt her body heat up and her heart pound. His lips were causing her to go insane. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. She smiled and pulled him back in for an even deeper kiss. This time, he allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth. Their tongues met with an electric frolic, causing her to moan softly. The kiss deepened more, making it more passionate as the two pulled eachother closer. Yoruichi's head was spinning. Never had a kiss made her feel this way. Several minutes later the couple pulled away. They stood there, their arms around eachother, blushing.

"Wow.."The words left her lips almost silently. He smiled and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "Ichigo" She whispered as he pulled back.

"Yeah?" He said, tugging on her scarf, making sure she was warm.

"Does that mean, you like me?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it does Yoruichi." Smiling she leaned up and kissed him again and again. The kiss only intensified when they'd gotten back to his room.

Days passed, the two of them growing even closer, taking their new relationship slow. As their month in the living world passed by quickly, the two had already began to hold hands, kissing everyday, all the time. They spent every moment with eachother. Upon arriving back in Soul Society, everyone had carried on normally.

"Come on Rangiku, give us a break." Ichigo sighed as the orange haired lieutantent joked about him and Yoruichi being intimate. "I told you we havent done anything yet!"

"Ah ha! Yet, so that means you two plan on doing something!" Rangiku smirked, looking to Yoruichi as a bright red blush appeared on her face. The snow continued to fall outside, the young couples inside talking beside the fire.

"I think its time we went home Rangiku." Toshiro yawned. "Its late."

"I dont think you'll be going anywhere." Ichigo grinned as he looked out the window. The snow was falling more rapidly, the ground covered feet deep. He glanced to Toshiro.

"Great." He sighed, looking next to him at Rangiku. She head fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled her down into his lap, her face resting against his chest as he held her."At least, shes with me."

"You havent told her how you felt yet have you?" Ichigo asked, sitting beside Yoruichi. He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed gently. She shivered and felt a pulsing between her legs.

"No, i havent. But, i think she already knows how i feel." He said softly, stroking his lieutenants hair."shes just so fragile, im afraid to show my feelings. I dont want our next enemy to see that shes my one and only weakness." Rangiku's heart jolted, but she didnt open her eyes."Shes...just so precious to me. Like Yoruichi is to you Ichigo."

Yoruichi smiled and leaned her head on Ichigo. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Unlike all of her other relationships, this one with Ichigo was the best and most passionate one she'd had. He was so protective of her, always making sure she was safe. He paid attention to the small things, made her happy. She sighed as she felt her self finally healing from all the times she'd been hurt.

"You oughta take Rangiku into Yoruichi's old room. You two can sleep in there." Toshiro nodded, picking up his parnter and making his way into the other room.

Ichigo smiled over to Yoruichi who had her head buried in his neck. He tightened his arm around her as he pulled her over and in between his legs, wrapping both arms around her from behind. She smiled more and leaned back into him, sighing happily.

"Im glad to have met you Ichigo." She spoke softly, her arms resting over his. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Im glad you showed me the real you. You look alot better in this form than in your cat from babe." Her heart jumped at the word 'babe'. Smiling she turned and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss. A few minutes later, they pulled apart.

"What would everyone say, if they new the two of us were together." Yoruichi said with a smile, her forehead resting on Ichigos.

"I dont care. All that matters to me is you and your happiness." He smiled, kissing her nose. He glanced out the window behind her. "Lets go play in the snow." He grinned. She chuckled and nodded. The two spent hours out in the snow, making a snowman. A snowball smacked Ichigo hard in the face. He turned to see Yoruichi laughing. He smirked and threw a snowball at her. The two continued to pound eachother with snowballs until Yoruichi used flash step to run. He grinned and easily caught her as he grabbed her around the waist from behind. He kissed the back on her neck, holding her against him tightly."You smell nice" He whispered. She blushed and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. The snow kept falling on the couple below.

Morning came fast. Yoruichi found herself wrapped up in Ichigo like always. Rangiku awoke to see her captains bare chest. Blushing, she looked up to see his lips near hers. Toshiro remained sleeping, unaware of Rangiku's intensions. Her lips neared his more as she leaned up slightly.

"Toshiro.." She whispered as she placed her lips on his. His eyes opened, only to close again. She gasped against his lips when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him more. He returned the kiss, his tongue running along the crease of her lips. She willingly and gladly gave him entry. A soft moan came from her as their tongues met. He rolled over on top of her, his hand wandering her body.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Yoruichi ate breakfast together. A sudden knock at their door startled them both.Answering the door, Yoruichi smiled at Ganju.

"Hey Ganju." She said, returning to Ichigos side.

"hey, i came to let you know that theres gonna be a huge party at the colossus dojo later today. All captains and lieutenants are expected. Even my sister is coming."

"Wow, kukaku will be there?" Ichigo asked surprised. Ganju nodded. He looked from Yoruichi to Ichigo as she sat on his lap.

"Am i missing something." Yoruichi chuckled and looked down to Ichigo from her position on his lap.

"i dont know. is he missing something Ichigo?" She grinned as he kissed her. Ganju's mouth dropped. She pulled back and winked at Ganju before gettng up and walking into the the bathroom.

"You..and your teacher huh?" Ganju smirked to Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled and stood, putting their plates in the sink.

"Me and my teacher, me and liuetenant...Its just me and Yoruichi Ganju." He said, stretching."We'll be at the party later."

"I have to tell you something." Ganju's voice deepened. Ichigo looked at him.

"Alright, i'm listening" Ganju sighed and looked down.

"My sister, Kukaku, is in love with you." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What?!" He said loudly. "Kukaku loves me?" His eyes glanced towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah, she let it slip the other day. We we're training" his thoughts traveled. "Damnit Ganju, with skills like that you'll never be as good as the man i love. Ichigo is so much stronger than you and your part of the Shiba family. How disgraceful." He sighed. "After that she realized what she let slip and it was the first time i saw her blush and be dumb founded." He laughed.

"Im sorry Ganju, but I'm Yoruichi's now." Ichigo smiled softly. "I did have feelings for Kukaku but when i met the real Yoruichi and began to get to know her better, i fell for her." His eyes grew distant, a soft smile on his face. A loud moan startled them both as they looked towards Yoruichi's old bed room.

"Ah...Ichigo whose in there?" Ichgio blushed furiously.

"Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutanent Matsumoto." Ichigo' voice trailed as another moan erupted from the room.

"I'll see you at the party Ichigo!" Ganju yelled as he ran out. Ichigo swallowed hard as Rangiku's moans got louder. The bathroom door opened and Yoruichi stepped out only wrapped in a towel that came to her mid thigh. Ichigo's face reddened more. Water rolled down from her neck into her cleavage and down her legs. His pants suddendy tightened as his man hood throbbed in his pants. Yoruichi noticed his stare, the desire and lust in his eyes matching her own. She blushed and looked away from his gaze. He smiled and turned, a blush still on his own features. As she went to get dressed, Ichigo couldn't help the naughty thoughts that came to his mind. His mind played out a fantasy, as he day dreamed at her picture that he held in his hand.

_"Ichigo..." Yoruichi's voice was heavily lidded with lusty desire as she crawled towards him naked, dripping wet and oh so sexy. Her long purple hair down, her golden sexy eyes filled with desire and lust just for him. Her nipples hard and erect, her pussy leaking for him._

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi whispered against his ear as she leaned on his back, her arms wrapped around him from behind. He shook his head and blushed as he looked back at her.

"Oh, huh? What?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"Rangiku and I are going out with the other ladies, we'll see both you and Toshiro at the party later." She smiled to him. She knew he had been day dreaming about her. He wasnt good at hiding it.

"Don't expect me to show up on time, you know i cant stand suits." Ichigo remarked, turning to her and pulling her into his lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just as long as you show. I don't want to be without my date." She said as she kissed him hard. She stood and pranced out the door, a satisifed smile on her features. Ichigo sighed and rubbed the hardness between his legs.'If she keeps that up, im gonna pop' he thought to himself with a sigh.

Yoruichi laughed at Rangiku as she picked them out some dresses. Rukia and Momo checked out some less revealing clothes. Sighing, Yoruichi looked down at her hands, she smiled at the thought of showing Ichigo just how much she felt for him.'What exactly do i feel for him?' She suddenly became distant as she tried to figure out the undeniable feelings she has for him. 'What is this feeling?' Rangiku tossed her a dress, which she caught with a smirk.

"Red?" Yoruichi said as she held up the dress. It was red, a thigh high slit up[ the right leg. It was a spaghetti strap, two slits on the hips. The back was out.

"Red fits you well. Besides, im sure Ichigo will love it." Rangiku winked. She held up a black dress, the same style as Yoruichi's."And i know Toshiro will love this!"

"Toshiro had you occupied this morning" Yoruichi grinned, walking out of the store and to the dojo. Rangiku blushed and raced after her, the others following."We should get ready now. We have a couple hours before the party."

Nodding, they all followed into the dojo's womens room. Ichigo and the guys mean while were out walking around, looking for suits to wear.

"This is not how i wanted to spend my Friday" Kenpachi said as he looked through black and white tuxs. Ichigo had already picked out his tux. All black, with a red button up shirt. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked in the mirror. He left his shirt untucked. Toshiro stood beside him. Same look but with a blue shirt.

"Eh, not bad." Ichigo smirked."You too Toshiro."

"Lets just get to this party." Toshiro said, walking off, his hands also in his pockets.

"Kenpachi, Renji, We're leaving. Tell Byakuya and the others we'll seem em at the party." Ichigo waved, walking on. His thoughts once again returned to his beautiful lieutanent. 'Why so i feel this happy, this light? What is this feeling that i have for her, this feeling that consumes me and makes me want to stay with her forever.' Toshiro saw his distant look.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her." The comment caused Ichigo's heart to stop. 'do i love her?' she asked himself.

'of course you do.' answered Zangetsu. Ichigo kept silent as he carried on the convo with his mentor.'that over welming need to protect her, to be with her, Ichigo i could see it from the start. The two of you have love for each other written all over your faces.'

'She loves me too?' Ichigos heart had started racing.

'More than anything. She wouldn't have taken you under her wing the way she did. I can sense what people feel. She was afraid to love you, is afraid to. So she wont admit it to herself just yet.'

'why is she afraid?'

'she could get hurt, or something could happen to you. The poor lady is scared to death to lose you.' Ichigo smiled slightly.

'and im terrified to lose her. Zangetsu, i have a favor to ask.'

'i already know and of course i will.'

'thanks. If anything happened to her im sure the hollow in me would consume me completely.'

"Ichigo?" Toshiro said shaking him. Ichigo nodded and walked into the dojo, sitting at a table and waiting for Yoruichi to come out.

"Tonight, everyone will find out about us." Yoruichi said to her herself out loud as she finished applying her lip stick. Momo looked at her.

"About you and who?" She asked. Yoruichi smiled and let down her hair as she sat back on the couch.

"You'll find out tonight Momo." She spoke softly. The music started, everyone had already come and were out dancing and having a good time. Yoruichi looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She walked out and spotted Ichigo. Her heart sped up as she noticed how good he looked. Ichigo looked up from his conversation and immediately froze. She was so beautiful. Everything seemed to stop around her. He got up and made his way to her.

"Wow...Yoruichi.." He said as he placed a hand on her lower back, pulling her to him. She smiled as she placed her hands on his chest. His other hand wrapped around her as well."You look beautiful." he spoke softly. She smiled up to him and looked him up and down.

"Thanks, you look good yourself Ichigo." She blushed. He smiled and nodded towards the dance floor. Everyone watched as the couple danced. Ichigo kept his eyes locked with hers, a subtle smile on both of their lips. The smile widened as he dipped her. Ichigo marveled at the woman he was holding and dancing with. The woman he'd fallen in love with. She was so unremarkably beautiful. Nothing in the entire world, universe; compared to her, her beauty captivated him, along with her unique personality and vulnerable heart. Ichigo knew he had found what he'd be trying so hard to search for his entire life. A woman to love, who would spend her life with him, as his woman, and no one elses.

Yoruichi's smile kept growing as she and Ichigo danced, the song slowing just a bit as he pulled her to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck while his rested on top of hers. She inhaled, breathing in his masculine scent, the smell that was pure Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Reaper Human who, her heart sped and jumped,...had captured her very heart? Yoruichi pulled back as the song ended and whispered something to him as she walked out of the room towards the ladies room. Ichigo sat down at a booth he and her had, waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"What am i doing?" Yoruichi questioned herself. "What am i feeling?" She brought her hand to her heart, her eyes narrowed.

"You love him," Urahara's voice rang as he entered the ladies room."He has captured your heart."

"What..." Her eyes widened but the feeling she felt when he said love was one to make her smile brightly.

"?Its obvious. Everytime you two look at eachother, all anyone can see is unconfessed love. A love that makes everything seem dull, except the fact that the two of you want to be together forever."

"Your...right.." A smile appeared on her face, tears flowing down her face."I do love Ichigo, i love him so much." Urahara smiled.

"I have never seen you so happy before Yoruichi, nor so in love." He said as he walked out. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I love him." Her smile only widened as she whiped away her tears. She walked out of the ladies room and into the ball room, spotting him on the other side, with a determined look in her eyes, she started walking towards him, he saw her and stood, meeting her in the middle of the dance floor. She wasted no time in throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply and passionately. Ichigo's eyes widened but instantly closed as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss more. Everyone stopped to stare, the music hulted, everyone silencing as they watched the two; teacher and student, lieutanent and captain, goddess and humanollow, lovers, Yoruichi and Ichigo. The couple pulled away a few minutes later, looking up into each others eyes. A smile and blush rested on Yoruichi's face as Ichigo smiled down to her.

"Theres something that i need to tell you." She said softly, her smile never fading. He nodded.

"I gotta tell yuo somethin too." He said in an even softer tone. She nodded to the outside garden and he nodded,wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way out of the gaping crowd. Kukaku's face dropped, her heart shattering. Ganju noticed and frowned, knowing Ichigo never meant to hurt her. Kukaku stood and walked towards the garden, watching the two and listening to them.

"You first." Ichigo said, sitting on a bench beside her facing a fountain.

"Ever since I met you, i have felt invincible. I feel as if no one can harm me with you here. I saw the protectiveness in your eyes and i could feel the security you openly give. i have never met enyone like you in all my years. Someone who'll do anyhting for he people he love and care about. Your so passionate Ichigo, in everything that you do. After I took you under my wing, i began to feel differently towards you. I fell for you. My heart ached for you every night we spent apart. I wanted you near me, i wanted you with me. When you asked me to be your lieutanent, my heart lept with joy and i couldnt help the happiness i felt. I wanted to remain with you forever and i hoped that one day you'd fall for me too. And then, that day you kissed me, i was so very happy, i couldnt help it but let my heart go, let myself have what ive been craving. Everything i had wanted i had begun to get. I got to meet a guy who would see me for me, who would be there for me and who would care for me. I got to become his friend, then his teacher, then his best friend, and then his lietanent, his partner. I got to kiss him, i got him...Ichigo, i got you. Your all i have wanted in a guy, everything, you have it all. And you make me feel so happy." Tears had begun streaming down her smiling face. "Ichigo, I love you so much, you have all of my heart." Ichigo's heart stopped as he stared at her. He quickly smiled and kissed her passionately, pulling away to softly kiss her again. She smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"You must've read my mind," he spoke softly." Im so glad that you love me, because, I love you too, very much Yoruichi." He said, his eyes showing all his love for her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed more deeply and passionately than they ever had. A new sensation filled the kiss, a sensation on inhuman love. A love stronger than anything ever known.

Kukaku felt her hear rip as she watched them. Tears filled her eyes as she ran out of the dojo. Ganju chased after her.

"Sister!" He yelled, she stopped and turned her face wet from tears.

"He doesnt love me, i can see that." She said, her voice full of pain.

"No, but he did." Ganju said. Her eyes widened. "you were Ichigo's first love, but you never showed any signs of affection to him, and then he fell for Yoruichi who showed him alot of affection. If you wouldnt have been so into your pride, you could have him."

"I pushed him away?" her voice registerd more pain. Ganju sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you did sister." He said softly. She put her head down and turned, walking back to her dojo alone. Ganju clenched his fists and turned back to the party. Ichigo and Yoruichi returned to dancing, their minds set on the special bonding that would take place after the party. Tonight they were going to express their love in a physical form.

"Ichigo!" Ganju called. Ichigo and Yoruichi turned, their faces still showing the happiness."Will you please go talk to my sister!" He said, his eyes full of tears. Ichigo remembered what he'd said and his smile faded.

"Whats wrong?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo sqeezed her waist. "Ichigo?"

"Kukaku is in love with me." He said, his voice showing her that he felt bad. She frowned, and nodded.

"You should go talk to her then." Yoruichi spoke softly. Ichigo looked down at his lover, uncertain."I'll be waiting for you back at our place." he nodded and kissed her deeply before walking off. Yoruichi sighed and walked herself back to thier cabin. 'i hoped tonight would be THE night' she sighed, collapsing on their bed.

Ichigo knocked on Kukaku's door for the 5th time. Sighing, he closed his eyes, sensing her energy. Opening his eyes, he nimbly stepped around the house and walked down to a private lake. Kukaku was sitting, hugging her knees to her dress in her dress. Ichigo frowned. He had really hurt her. With a sigh, he walked up and sat beside her.

"Nice night." He said softly. She only nodded. "Mind if i share it with you?" He smiled softly. She looked up at him, her face teared up. "Im so sorry Kukaku." He said, drawing her into his arms. She didnt resist, her head resting on his chest. "Why didnt you tell me? I'd have been glad to hear it. I had feelings for you then too."

She let the tears silently fall, her eyes closed. It was time she dropped her barrier and let him in."I was afraid..."She said softly."I lost alot of loved ones to the hollows..i didnt want to get close to you and then lose you too."

"Kukaku.." Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes as he kissed her head."You wouldnt have lost me. Im a tough guy, remember?" He smiled slightly. She smiled back and nodded.

"What does it matter now? Its a one sided love."

"that may be true but that doesnt mean you wont find someone"

"yeah..." she sighed, leaning into him more. He smiled and pulled her closer. "But, if we could go back, would you be with me if i did tell you how i felt?" With a soft smile, Ichigo pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, i would have." He kissed her head, pulling her back against him."You know, its nice to see the softer side of you."

"Keep this in your head then cause it'll be the last time i let down my barrier."

Ichigo shook his head.

"No, i want you to be yourself around me Kukaku." His dominance slightly both scared her and turned her on. The two remained talking, all the while Ichigo dearly missed Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sighed as she sat on the sofa, wondering when Ichigo would return. Had he planned on staying all night with Kukaku? She knew he would never betray her feelings..but she still missed him. She frowned as she wrapped her arms around herself, laying her head back on the couch. Her eyes closed, an image of Ichigo's smiling face spreading through out her mind. With another sigh she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.'Ichigo has yet to fully claim me as his woman..' she blushed, smirking. 'And i have yet to fully claim him.' She blushed more, imagining dirty things about her and Ichigo. 'I wonder..how good he'll be.' With the thought, she drifted slowly off. Her eyes had fully closed, however, sveral minutes later Rangiku and Toshiro burst through the door.

"Ichigo! Yoruichi!" They shouted, their weapons drown. Yoruichi jumped up, a serious look on her face now.

"Ichigo isnt here, what is it?" Toshiro cursed under huis breath.

"We need reinforcements at the gate! There are more than a million hollows and over a thousand Menos Grande's. Not to mention, Gin and Aizen are commading them along with some humehollows." Yoruichi gasped. Her eyes widening."Where is Ichigo?"

"He went off with Kukaku, ill be right there, let me change!" She shouted, running into her room. 'oh Ichigo, you really need to come home now' she dressed quickly in a black and red outfit, much like her previous orange and black one. Running out she grabbed her Zanpakuto and followed Rangiku and Toshiro towards the battle. Her heart stopped as she saw all the chaos."holy -" She gritted her teeth as a hollow clawed her back. With lightning speed, she quickly killed the hollow, engaging herself in other battles.

Ichigo awoke to find Kukaku snuggled up against him. With a smile he stood and leaned down to kiss her head. He left, happy to be on his way home. He had missed his velupuous Lieutenant way too much. As he got outside, he felt the presence of alot of hollows. He looked up to see over a thousand Menos Grandes. His eyes widened, he could feel Yoruichi's spiritual energy draining. 'damnit!' he yelled to himself, running as fast as he could towards the chaos.

Yoruichi was dripping blood everywhere, heaving for air as she stared down a hollow. She defeated it, moving on he the next and then the next. She slumped slightly, sweat pouring down her face. Her heart ached for Ichigo. Before she had time to move, several hollows advanced towards her as a Menos shot a beam at her. 'Ichigo...' she closed her eyes, waiting for the blast. When she heard the screams of the dying hollows and Menos, she opened her eyes, a smile immediately forming on her face. Ichigo looked down at her, his expression soft as he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He could taste the blood in her mouth. He pulled back, craddling her in his arms as she fell limp against him.

"Yoruichi!" He shook her gently. She looked up at him and smiled. "Im sorry i got here late."

"No..its a-alright." she stood, ignoring the pain as she straightened. "We gotta focus on deafeating these bastards." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah..lets stick together. And stay near me so i can protect you. I am your captain." He smirked softly, bringing his hand up to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth off. He turned to the hollows gathering around him."BANKAI!" He shouted, the burst of energy killing the hollows around him. Yoruichi put her back to his as more hollows and Menos appeared around them.

"What do you say to having some fun when this is over Ichigo?" Yoruichi smirked as she defeated the hollows and Menos around her. Ichigo was doing the same, smirkng.

"I'd love that Yoruichi...your gonna really enjoy what i have in store for you." Yoruichi tingled in excitement, smiling as she turned and pulled him into a quick kiss before letting go and fighting again.


	2. In the name of Love

A/N: Lemon chapter Sigh...

* * *

Ichigo gasped for air as a menos crushed down on his worn and tattered body. Yoruichi stood limply beside him, trying her hardest to stop the next menos from attacking them. Toshiro, who had been fighting a few feet away from them, looked back to notice that the Menos had gone after Ichigo. With a grunt, he jumped into the aair calling on his swords power as he unleashed the ice dragon, destroying the many menos that had gathered to kill Ichigo. Yoruichi fell to her hands and knees, fighting for air. Ichigo coughed and sat up, glancing at his lover. 

"Yoruichi.."He whispered, staring at her bloody, sweaty form. She turned to him and gave him a weak smile. He narrowed his eyes and stood, gathering more of his spirit energy. "I want you to go home Yoruichi." He said as he allowed his power to keep flowing outward, growing by the second. Snow fell rapidly around them, having no effect on them. Yoruichi looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No..No!" She said forcefully as she stood, clenchig her fists. "I will fight beside you Ichigo." She smiled confidently. "I am your lieutenant after all." He stared into her eyes for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Alright then. But if things get any worse, your leaving." He said seriously, his breath visible in the cold. She nodded, picking up her Zanpackuto and thrusting it outward as her spirit energy flowed around her as well. She concentrated for a moment, her own power growing and mingling with Ichigos.

"BANKAI!" She shouted as a surge of energy burst through her body and through her sword. Ichigo smirked, his bankai pulsing with power, their two energys clashing and swirling together. Toshiro and Rangiku stood behind them, marveling in their power.

"Lets end this, NOW!" Ichigo yelled, raising his bankai and concentrating a huge amount of spirit energy into the tip of his sword, he looked over to Yoruichi, nodding to her. She began lifting her sword when a hollow charged through the building beside her, its tail aiming for her. Ichigos eyes widened, Yoruichi turned slowly. Blood splashed and gushed, the hollow disappearing. Yoruichi's eyes were wide, fear apparent as she stood there, unharmed. Ichigo coughed blood as he put a hand on his stomach.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled, kneeling beside him, her hand on his back. Tears streamed down her face, as his contorted in pain. "Ichigo!" She said again, more frantically. He looked over at her and stood, staggering.

"I-I'm fine..Yoruichi.."He said, lifting his sword again. "Lets..just..do this.." He coughed more blood, concentrating his spirit energy again. She nodded and stood, doing the same. The hollows and Menos before them screeched and lunged for them. Grabbing Yoruichi around her waist with his free arm, he pulled her to him as they continued to call upon their power. Their eyes glowed with their spirit energy, their aurora's swirling together, almost combining. Toshiro shoved his Zanpackuto in the ground as he held onto it, Rangiku behind him. The incredible power of the lovers in front of them was literally blowing them away.

The hollows began attacking, causing mutliple wounds to appear mainly on Yoruichi. She flinched as the cuts got deeper, one managing to strike her stomach, causing a massive flesh wound, blood now pouring from the open deep wound. Ichigo noticed this, his anger rising as even more power flowed from him. Giving Yoruichi a squeeze,the two released all their power and brought their swords down, striking a massive energy blast towards the foes. Blinded by the bright light, Toshiro and Rangiku turned their heads for a moment. After the air had cleared, silence falling upon the society, they turned to see Ichigo and Yoruichi in an embrace. His arm was wrapped securely around her as her head was pressed into his chest, her arm around his neck. Their swords were grasped loosely in their other hands, hanging at their sides. Her eyes were closed, blood dripping from her stomach. Ichigo's eyes were open, blood mixing with hers as his gushed.

"Yoruichi.."Ichigo whispered, fear in his voice. She didn't answer. The sound of her sword falling from her hand echoed. He dropped his and picked her up, staring at her. "Yoruichi.." He spoke again, his voice full of desperation. Tears filled his eyes. He could no longer sense any energy or life from her. Disgarding his own wounds, he quickly ran towards the secret place they had trained, flash stepping his way to the hot spring. She was not going to die on him. He would never let her go. "Hang on.." He whispered as he jumped down into the canyon. As he made it to the spring, he quickly ripped off her clothes and his jumping into the spring. He took a deep breath and plunged under to water. He held her to him, watching as he wound healed. He surfaced for air, bringing her up, and blowing air into her mouth. He stared at her, concern and worry written all over his face.

"Come on.." He whispered. "Come on..come on!" His voice rose, tears silently falling from his eyes. He pulled her closer, holding her body against his. "Please..Yoruichi..Don't give up on me damnit!" He shouted, kissing her hard. He allowed his energy to pour out again as he channeled it through his mouth and into her. He pulled back, waiting for her to respond."There's no way in hell i'm losing you Yoruichi, you hear me?" He asked, shaking her gently. "I won't let you die!" He cried, kissing her again, pouring more energy into her. She stirred slightly, responding to the kiss. Ichigo quickly pulled back, staring at her. Her eyes opened slowly, that same sexy smirk appearing on her lips.

"You just couldn't wait to get my clothes off." She said seductively. He laughed and kissed her again. She brought her arms up around his neck kissing him back deeply. Pulling back, he hugged her tightly, afraid to let go. "Thanks for saving me." She whispered, closing her eyes as she tightened her arms. She was the one to pull back this time as she rubbed the back of his head gently, looking into his eyes.

A bright red blush suddenly lit up both of their faces as they glanced down at their naked bodies. Sure, this wasn't the first time they had seen each other completely, but this time they were involved.

"Yoruichi.." His voice was coated with lust and desire for her as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her lower half to his, eliciting a moan from her. She smirked and gazed up at him in desire.

"You know..Ichigo...you still have to..claim me as your woman." Her smirk grew more, her alluring golden yellow eyes piercing through him. He grinned and slid his hands down across her ass. She moaned as he picked her up by her thighs. Her heart began to pound as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips crashing into his. He kissed her with an unquenchable hunger, stepping up onto land and putting her back against a stone wall.

She broke the kiss to look into his eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. He gently rubbed the tip of his hardened dick against the outside of her pussy, causing her back to arch as she moaned louder. Smirking, he leaned in and kissed her neck, sliding his tongue along her wet skin. Her nipples hardened instantly, her body shivering with excitement. His tongue flicked over her erect nipples, his hands gently stroking her soft well toned thighs. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as she tiled her head back and moaned loudly. His now fully erect member throbbed as he pushed his tip into her folds, stroking her clit softly. He could feel her pulsing, her moans arousing him more. Quickly, he pushed his length into her, causing them both to gasp and moan loudly in pleasure. Her back arched when he began his slow but hard deep thrusts. Her heart raced faster as his speed increased, sliding her body along the wall. She bit her bottom lip, tightening her arms around his neck as she moved her hips with his, moaning louder each time he thrusted into her.

"Ichigo...uuhhh..mmm.." She moaned, her face flushed. "ooohhh..Ichigo...Ichigo.." Her lips met his, her tongue sliding into his mouth and over his. Their tongues danced as he pounded harder into her, her tightness arousing him more and more. Never had he thought he would lose his virginity to such a sexy woman. But then again, he never thought he'd be able to fall in love. He deepened the kiss more, pressing against her more. She bit down gently on his bottom lip as she arched her back, feeling his erection and throbbing length go deeper into her. She clenched her walls around him, making him break the kiss to moan. She never thought it would feel like this; make her feel so high. But then again, she was making love with Ichigo Kurosaki. No one else could ever make her feel so good.

"Mmmm...ooohhh...Yoruichi.." He moaned, laying his head on her shoulder. "If you keep doing that, I can't say I'll last long." She smirked, unclenching as he continued. It wasn't long after that that the two came together, causing both of them to gasp and moan loudly. Ichigo, however, wasn't ready to give uo as he let her down gently; removing himself from inside her. He knees almost gave, but his arms came quick to the rescue. He kissed her softly, picking her up and flash stepping his fastest out of the canyon and to their home in the Arc. He layed her gently on the bed, kissed down her neck, all the way to her thighs and back up. The two spent hours sharing their love. Day turned to night, then to day again, the snow still fell gently from the sky above. The dawning light streaked through the window and onto the exhausted lovers. Ice crystals hung from the roof of their love nest, glistening in the sun as was the falling snow. Ichigo was in between Yoruichi's widely spreaded and bent up legs. Both had just cum for their final time. Her back was arched, her lips parted as she moaned. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, smiling.

"I love you, Yoruichi." He said as he kissed her head. She smiled, her eyes half open, still reeling from their passionate love making. He hovered his lips over hers, waiting for her reply.

"I love you too Ichigo." She said finally, her eyes closing as he kissed her deeply. Removing himself from her, he laid beside her. She turned, resting her head on his chest; her arm draped across his torso. With a content sigh, he wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing his hand to rest on her abdomen, his other arm stroking her arm that was around his stomach. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around him as well, closing her eyes. Ichigo could feel her soft bare breats against him, causing him to become hard once again. "That..was amazing." Her voice was soft, full of satisfaction. He nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"It was great.." He murmured, smiling. He watched as her breathing calmed, her peaceful sleeping form fitting perfectly with his. Despite their differences, they fit so perfectly together, like they were meant to be. He marveled at the beautiful naked woman in his arms, the woman he held so much love for. She was _his_ now. She meant everything to him. Yoruichi had become his entire world, his entire life. He knew things would be difficult, but nonetheless, he vowed to protect her. With a smile, Ichigo gave the sleeping goddess one last kiss on her head, bringing up the covers around them before he too fell into a deep sleep, fully welcoming and anticipating his life with her.

Outside, the snow continued to fall, covering the ground in a shimmering white coat. Christmas was fast approaching.

* * *

A/N: Ok, the lemon scene is done lol Next up, CHRISTMAS!!! And if anyone wants more lemon, request it and i shall make it happen! R&R Please!! 


	3. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Ichigo sighed happily, his hand rubbing up and down Yoruichi's side as she lay naked in his arms. The past two weeks had been such a blessing to him. First, confessing his love for the woman in his arms, then making love to her on a daily basis. Everything was perfect. Smiling more, he shifted slightly, chuckling at the sexy groaning coming from his goddess. His eyes focused gently on the white flakes freely falling from the heavens just outside of his window. That was another good thing; the snow never seemed to stop falling. His mind began to wander, over the past few months he had been with Yoruichi, not just as a lover, but as a partner as well. It had all started the day she showed him her true form. The day he first felt a deep connection to her. She had always seemed so distant in her cat form, so untouchable, so out of reach. And then she revealed the velupuious woman that lay dorment within; causing his eyes to literally pop out of his head. It was the first time he had ever seen a girl, or a woman, fully. Her seductive ways only made it easy for him to fall completely under her unknowing spell. She'd even took him under her wing, training him to become the powerful soul reaper that he was today. She stuck by his side, fighting along side him; lending him her strength, her wisdom, and even her heart. Even after, long after, they rescued Rukia, she stayed with him. She willingly became his lieutenant, she willingly stayed in soul society with him. And where ever he went, she always followed.

The dark skinned beauty stirred in his arms, causing his eyes to glance down at her. Her long smooth leg lifted and wrapped itself securely around his waist, her head and body shifting, almost on top of him. He wrapped his arm more around her, holding her to him as he leaned down and kissed her head. A slight shiver ran down his spine as he felt her bare breast press into his chest, her nipples hard as the blankets covering them were pushed down by her sudden movement. He could feel himself harden, his length erecting more as his eyes wandered down her body. Her hand slid down his chest, then back up it to his shoulder as she mumbled his name in her sleep. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down, the throbbing in his cock painful. He shivered more as he lips grazed his chest, and he opened his eyes to see she was no longer asleep.

"Naughty boy." She smirked, tilting her head as she slowly slid her hand down and into the covers. He sighed, laying his head back. "I always wondered what got you so flustered all the time." She spoke again, her hand still beneath the blanket that sheltered their lower halves. "Why you would become so tongue tied around me at the hot spring..." Her voice was heated now, her eyes glazed over with an untamed desire.

"Who can blame me?" He inquired, running his hand up hand up her back, then down along her side and over the leg she had wrapped around him. Yoruichi moaned soflty, sitting up and fully straddling his waist. She leaned forward, setting her hands on either side of his head as she held herself up. She gently, seductively rubbed her breasts against his chest, her face inches from his. "Yoruichi.." He whispered as his hand slid up to the back of her neck, bringing down for a kiss. He scooted her body down slightly, his length rubbing against the sensitive spot between her legs. Her lips parted into the kiss for a moan. His tongue darted into her mouth, caressing and massaging her own. She sucked on his tongue and lip gently, then pushed her mouth harder against his, sliding her tongue all around in his mouth as his slid around in hers. Just as she went to mount him, singing could be heard just outside their home, followed by several knocks on the door. "For fucks sake!" Ichigo almost shouted. Yoruichi laughed and got off him, stretching as she stood and walked towards their closet. Ichigo sat up silently, watching her with a grin, the desire in his eyes never fading. He watched as she swayed her hips and purposely stretched again. Turning to him, she gave him a wink before turning back to the closet and bending over to grab her shoes. The hardness between his legs throbbed more, and all he could do was slide his hand under the blankets and sigh. He hadn't noticed she'd put clothes on, his eyes too glazed with lust. Yoruichi noticed this and with a smirk, she walked over to him and pulled down the covers.

"Poor Ichigo.." She whispered softly, smirking still. Her eyes still widened at the sight of his huge manhood. Leaning down, she kissed the tip of his cock and then slowly slid her tongue down his length. Ichigo faught the urge to just pull her down beside him and have his way with her. A moan escaped him as she took the tip in her mouth and began to teasingly suck him. His hand drifted slowly to the back of her head, wanting to push down, but stopping himself. She pulled back, grinning as she leaned up and kissed his neck. "I hope i get a Christmas Eve present tonight." She whispered, a red blush on her face.

"You'll get the whole thing." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. Minutes later they pulled back and he watched as she sauntered from their room. Shaking his head, he stood and pucked out some casual clothes unlike the usual robes he had to wear. Sporting blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with gym shoes, Ichigo walked out of his room to see who their guests were. As he walked into the living room, he saw Yoruichi leaning on the door frame, Christmas Carolers singing Deck the Halls just outside. He smiled, his eyes glancing up and down her body. She'd worn a tight figure hugging black dress shirt, with a red mid-vest on over that. She had on black hip hugging tight jeans and black knee high boots. And the curve of her body was enticing. He walked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind, pulling her back against his chest. A bright smile lit up her face as she set her arms over his and leaned back into him, her head resting on his should as his chin rested on hers. The two stood and listened to a few more songs, before the carolers strode off down the street.

"They're early." She said, watching them. "It's not even noon." Ichigo pulled her back in the house, shutting the door.

"Isn't that Christmas party tonight?" Ichigo asked as he released her and headed for the kitchen. Yoruichi sat on the couch, looking at the tree the two had picked out several nights ago. The tree was full, a perfect size, but undecorated.

"Yeah, at 12." She answered, standing and picking up some ornaments from a box on the table. "You know, we forgot to decorate the tree Ichigo." She smirked, filling one side with ornaments, working on the other. Ichigo came walking into the room with a small long red velvet box. He set it on the table along side her hot cocoa.

"Well, lets do it now." He grinned, picking up some ornaments and placing them on the tree. The two remained in a content silence, smiles on both their faces as they finished up the ornaments. "Wheres the ice cicles?" He asked, looking around. He spotted something silver coming towards him and caught it. "Thanks." He grinned, throwing the cicles on the tree. "I'm glad we put the lights on last night." He laughed, plugging in the tree as she finished. The tree lit up, sparkling with reds, blues, greens, yellows, pinks, and purples. Yoruichi smiled, her eyes shimmering.

"Now thats a beautiful tree." She said, picking up the star from the last box. She looked up at Ichigo as he put an arm around her and reached up, placing the star on the tree top.

"Yes it is." He agreed, sqeezing her waist before pulling her closer. She turned to him, wrapping her arms up around his neck. The two stood in silence, staring into eachothers eyes.

"This past month has been too good to be true." Her voice was soft, a sutble smile gracing her lips. His eyes never strayed from hers.

"I know, but this is real.." He leant in and kissed her softly, but deeply. "This is no dream Yoruichi." She nodded and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm glad it's not. I've spent too long dreaming about you Ichigo. I spent countless days hoping to be yours and countless nights wishing."

"Well, your wish and hopes came true. Your mine." He grinned, kissing her neck softly. A shiver ran down her spine and he smirked, bringing his lips to her ear. "All mine." He whispered, kissing her head. Her arms tightened around him, her body pressed more firmly to his.

"And your all mine." She pulled back, smiling up into his eyes before leaning up and kissing him.

Just outside, Urahara watched them, a smile on his face.'She's finally happy and in love. It took awhile for you to find the right guy, but you found him Yoruichi.' He thought, walking towards their door. He knocked twice, waiting for the two to answer. When the door opened, Yoruichi's dazed eyes met Kisukes' mischevious ones."Ah, Yoruichi!" He said, walking passsed her and into the house.

"Kisuke, what are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked, shutting the door and walking over to where Ichigo sat on the long sofa. Urahara glanced to Ichigo, his smile still there.

"Hat and clogs, its good to see you aren't dead yet." Ichigo grinned, his arm immediately snaking around Yoruichis shoulders as she sat down beside him.

"Such a warm welcome." Urahara said, sitting on the opposite couch. "I came to see how you were doing Yoruichi." He said, leaning back.

"As you can see I'm doing just great." Yoruichi smirked, leaning into Ichigo's side. "Hows the shop?"

"Same as always, barely any customers." Kisuke laughed, shrugging. "I was hoping to talk to you in private." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Just for a few questions." he quickly added, sighing when Ichigo stood and stretched.

"While you two are chatting, I think I'll go see whose all goin to the party later." Ichigo yawned. Yoruichi's hand grasped his and pulled him down to her for a long passionate kiss. She pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Ichigo leaned in and kissed her again, then pulled back, licking his lips, then licked hers. "I'll see you later." He smirked, rubbing his hand along her thigh. She tensed slightly, the aching in her loins growing. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her one last time before grabbing his coat. He pointed to the table. "Thats an early gift." Her eyes followed, then laid on the small long red velvet box. The door shut and she ran to it, opening it and yelling out to him.

"I love you too!" He waved and flash stepped his way towards the dojo that the party was due to be held at. Yoruichi sighed to herself before closing the door and turning to her old friend. She situated herself on the couch across from him, bringing her legs up under her, grabbing the gift from the table and setting it beside her. "What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"I want to know what your plans are." He began. "Do you plan on being with Ichigo forever? Marrying him and then baring his children?"

Without hesitation, Yoruichi smiled and nodded. "Those are my plans, but I don't think any of that is your business Kisuke. My relationship with Ichigo and my sex life are none of your concerns."

"I'm only asking, after all, Ichigo is merely still a teenager."

"A very talented teenager.." She mumbled, blushing slightly, smirking. "Ichigo is the maturist guy I know, and he's the manliest. Hes more man than boy." She said, her golden eyes glistening with a naughty glow. Kisuke nodded his head, laughing quietly.

"Well, i guess that answers my questions." He said, standing. "I'll be going now. Merry Christmas." He said, walking towards the door.

"Thats all you wanted to know?" Yoruichi asked, folding her arms over her chest as she stood behind him.

"There'd be no point in asking the next few questions. You don't love me and you would never leave his side." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head. "I won't ask you to leave him, your already too into him."

"I wouldn't leave him anyway. Ichigo has my whole heart, even if we weren't together, he'd still have all my love." Nodding, Urahara walked out, the door shutting quietly.

An hour later, Ichigo came walking through the door, stomping his feet to get the snow off. He looked around, finding Yoruichi asleep on the couch. Smiling, he kneeled beside her and stroked her cheek.

"Yoruichi.." He whispered, sliding his hand down her side. She shivered, her eyes opening slowly. A bright smile lit up her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

"I was wondering when you'd be home." She grinned, wrapping a leg around his waist. He chuckled and kissed her neck, smirking as a low moan erupted from her.

"The party has been moved to three." He said, kissing her throat. She tilted her head back more, closing her eyes. His hand slowly slid under her shirt, gently rubbing over her flat stomach.

"That gives us two hours." She said softly, moaning as he grabbed her breast and squeezed gently. His lips traveled down more, his hand pulling down her blouse as he licked the hollow spot between her breasts. Her back arched, her moans heated. "we should take a shower. I want to thank you for the necklace." She smirked, glancing to the red box he'd given to her. Pulling back, he stood and held out his hand for her. When she took it, he quickly pulled her up and swooped her off her feet, carrying her towards the bathroom. She laughed loudly, kicking her feet.

She laughed when he kicked open the door to the bathroom, and blushed as he set her down and began ridding himself of his clothes. Biting her lip with a sly look and devious grin, she began to slowly remove her garments. He turned on the shower for them, making sure the water was hot and steamy. She stepped in after removing her underwear, her back to him. The water drizzled down her body, steam rising from her perfect smooth skin. Ichigo instantly hardened, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her back to him.

His hands slowly, slid down her arms, then wrapped around her waist. She gasped as one hand strayed lower over her abdomen, the other rising, rubbing over her breasts, her nipples already hard for him. He gently rubbed his thumb and palms over the buds, his other hand spreading her legs slightly, his fingers teasing her most sensitive and now very moist area. She arched her back against him and moaned in pleasure. A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned down and kissed her neck, licking the water off of her. She shivered with excitement, leaning back against him more. Her moans aroused him more and more. He peered over her shoulder, looking down at her full lusious breasts. In on fluid movement, he turned her around to him and effectively pinned her against the wall. She looked up at him with desire burning in her golden eyes, lust and love filling her iris's. His hands pinned her arms above her head, his fingers intertwined with hers. She slid her leg up his and around his waist, arching her back slightly, leaning up, her lips dangerously close to his. He felt her labored breathing, staring into her eyes. He glanced her up and down, loving the way her velupuious and perfect curves fit with his body. He leaned down more, his eyes closing. Her eyes half closed, and then his lips crashed into hers, causing her to moan into his mouth. He pressed his chest against hers, pressing her to the wall. She slid her tongue into his mouth, massaging hers with his. Her body grinded against his, begging for him to take her. Wrapping her other leg around his waist, he slid himself into her, earning a moan followed by more grinding. He kissed her more passionately and deeply, thrusting his erection hard into her, slowly, making her feel him. She broke away from the kiss to scream his name loudly as she came, her back arching. Ichigo smirked and came with her, his hot seed warm in her. She set her head on his shoulder, panting for breath.

Yoruichi smirked, kissing his neck, rubbing her breasts against his chest. "For a 16 year old, you sure know your stuff." she said seductively in his ear, gently biting his ear lobe. He chuckled and set her down, removing himself from her.

"Instincts i guess." He mused, sliding his hands down across her ass. She bit her lip and grinned more, licking his lips. He kept his eyes open, watching her, sliding his hands back up to her waist. "Besides, when it comes to you, I'm a pleasurer and a pleaser Yoruichi." He whispered, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He reached up to turn off the water, and then broke away from her reluctantly. "We should get ready for the party." He said, sighing. She pouted her lips in disappointment.

"Aw, lets no go Ichi, can't we just stay here..alone.." She begged, tracing small circles on his chest with her two index fingers. "We can have one hell of a party right in our very own bed."

He nodded his head in agreement, considering her idea for a moment. "Lets save that for tonight. I want to have plenty of energy. After all, at twelve, it will be Christmas, and I know the perfect present to start off the holiday." She shivered at his husky tone, nodding her head. He smiled and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping her in it as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Ichigo lifted her into his arms, still kissing her as he carried his goddess into their room, setting down gently on the bed and pulling away.

With defeated sigh, Yoruichi nodded. She watched as he walked over to their closet and grabbed a black tux and a red button up shirt. She bit her lower lip, watching him dress with a smirk, her eyes narrowing devishly. Once he was dressed, he turned to her, noticing her look. He couldn't help but think about how sexy she was when she stood and walked towards him, dropping her towel seductively. His eyes took their sweet time looking her over; from her full perfect breasts, to her flat and well toned abs and stomach, to the V in between her legs. Her thighs and legs were toned perfectly, everything about her was perfect. Her beautiful golden eyes, her full lips..everything. She was a true Goddess, who was in love with him.

Swallowing hard, Ichigo looked down at her, watching as she walked passed him and to the closet, pulling out a black dress. The dress was similar to the one she wore to the first party they had; a long thigh high slit up the left leg, spaghetti strapped, no back. The dress was slightly low cut, showing more than enough cleveage. Ichigo watched as she slid on the dress, a smile resting on his face. She took her time, brushing her long purple hair, putting on red diamond earrings, and the red diamond necklace he'd gotten her for Christmas. She bent over, putting on black high heeled shoes. She looked up at him as she straightened.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling for him with a smile. He grabbed her hand and twirled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Amazing like always." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. He found himself gazing into her eyes, seeing his future in them. He saw everything he ever wanted; a family of his own. He felt blessed to have her love, her heart. He was only 16, and she was 123. Their ages were so different, and yet, they saw they fit together regardless. Ichigo knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and she knew she wanted to spend hers with him. "I love you." He smiled, kissing her. She pulled back, looking up into his eyes. She saw everything in them. Her future; a family with Ichigo Kurosaki. She tightened her arms around his neck, pressing against him.

"I love you too." She smiled brightly, kissing him again, much harder and more passionately. His arms tightened around her, parting her lips as his tongue slid through, a soft low moan coming from her.

"Oh, get your tongue out of eachothers mouths and come on." Both Ichigo and Yoruichi turned to see Renji standing in their door way.

"Hey can't you knock!" Ichigo said, annoyed. Yoruichi remained in his arms, her head on his shoulder as she smiled. She pulled back and intertwined her fingers with Ichigo's.

"We should go now." She said softly, turning to Renji. Renji smiled at her, looking her up and down.

"You look good." He commented, earning himself a glare from Ichigo. "Ah, I mean.." He stammered, a blush appearing on his face. Yoruichi laughed and pulled on Ichigo's hand. He nodded and walked passed Renji, who cleared his throat and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out behind them. "It's cold out and snowing, so you might want to wear a coat."

"We know." Ichigo said, holding out Yoruichi's long black coat. She swiftly put her arms through the sleeves and tied the garment shut. Ichigo pulled on his long black coat and let it hang open. "We're gonna have a limo or somethin right?"

Renji laughed and scratched his head. "Yeah, but you know how hard it was to get a vehicle here in soul society?" Shaking his head, he walked out. "It took a long time." Ichigo shrugged, wrapping his arm around Yoruichi as they walked out towards the limo. The sun was bright, snow _still_ falling gracefully. Ichigo reached out and opened the door for his lovely lady, helping her in. The limo took off, slowly driving down the street. Renji, sat in front, near the driver, leaving the lovers alone.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Ichigo said, looking over at her. Her eyes met his and she blushed, smiling. His hand, which had been resting on her thigh, squeezed gently as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I mean it. Yoruichi, you're..perfect." He whispered.

"Thank you." She managed to say, truly touched by his words. Ichigo had never failed to surprise her, he always made her heart flutter in the best possible way. She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. He smiled and then turned his attention towards the window. In her mind, she thought about what she'd saw in his eyes earlier. She had only caught a glimpse, but it was her future with this man. A bright future, full of joy and happiness. Yes, she had saw a little girl with orange hair and golden eyes; and a boy with purple hair and brown eyes, sparring with Ichigo. She even saw herself, watching them from the doorway of what she guessed was their home; her hands resting on her round stomach as she smiled. Yoruichi opened her eyes, smiling brightly. She had never considered having kids, or even getting married. But now, her attention turned up to Ichigo, she had wanted more than that. A life, a family, a commitment to him, with him. Her heart desired nothing more and nothing less. Ichigo felt her intent stare, turning his head to look down into her eyes. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

Ichigo and Yoruichi entered the ball room hand in hand, a bright smile on both their faces. Renji's eyes widened as he looked around. "Wow, I never knew we had this much decoration." He said, whistling. Ichigo and Yoruichi's attention was adverted to the huge decorated tree in the middle of the room. Thousands of lights and ornaments mixed together to display a beauty unlike anything they'd ever seen.

"Do you think that would fit in our place?" Ichigo asked, earning him an elbow in the ribs. He winced and chuckled at the smirking goddess beside him. "It does look nice in here." He mused, looking around at the mixtures of colors and lights. The sky window was open, revealing the bright stars and small flurry of snow.

"Its pretty huh?" Yoruichi smiled, clutching his arm to her chest as she led him off to the side near a small two seater table.

Ichigo merely nodded, his attention caught by the mistletoe that hung just above the balcony archway. He grinned, looking down to her.

"Whoever did the decorations did a good job." He murmured, sitting down. Yoruichi chuckled and nodded, sitting beside him. "I wish everyone would mind their own damn business." Ichigo glared at the nosy people around them. "They act like they've never seen a couple in love."

Yoruichi smiled faintly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Their staring because we're different." Ichigo looked down at her, noticing her slight mood change. "We're different, you and I."

He knew where she was going with this, and he was going to stop it. "Don't you even think it Yoruichi. We are one and the same. There is nothing different about us." He intertwined their fingers, smiling softly. "The only difference between us is our sex." He whispered, kissing her lips softly when she glanced up to him. She smiled. He was right. There were no differences between them. They bled red, right?

"How long are we here?" She asked, anxious to get home. Ichigo shrugged. In truth, he also wanted to leave and forget about everything there and focus everything he had before him. The woman really knew how to work him up without doing a thing at all. his lips traveled down her neck as she strained to get closer to him, a soft moan coming from her.

"Till midnight." Ichigo murmured. Yoruichi groaned, looking around as everyone looked at them. She closed her eyes, trying her damnedest to keep her sex drive down.

"I can't wait till then." She whispered. Ichigo smirked, pulling back as he looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, both relieved and disappointed he had stopped. "Its so unfair." She pouted, sitting back in her chair. Soon, the dirty dancing started, and the once bored Yoruichi and Ichigo, were going to be having some fun once more.

"We only have an hour left Yoruichi." Ichigo husked, pulling her up out of her chair as 'Bad to the Bone' came on. Other couples on the floor doing their version of 'Dancing' were Toshiro and Rangiku, surprisingly Byakuya and Kukaku, Rukia and Renji and of course, Yoruichi and Ichigo. Ichigo pulled her to him tightly, making sure there were no space at all left between their bodies. Yoruichi slid her arms around his neck, swaying her body against his. She lifted her leg, and his hand slid inside the slit, cupping her firm ass. She left out a moan, tilting her head back as he kissed his way from her neck to the hollow of her cleavage. She didn't know where he'd learned to be so dirty, and quite frankly, she wanted to thank the person who rubbed off on him.

* * *

A/N: will finish when i have time 


	4. Utsukushii Junigatsu

**A/N:** Here is the end to Utsukushii Junigatsu, finally!! I might do a spin-off. Depends. I don't know. I need to finish Beautiful December, Cold November Rain, and Sheer Heart Attack before I start on another YoruIchi fic. Ever notice how I seem to indulge in more than one blissful idea at a time? Its my downfall... Anywho, I am sorry its been so long. My deepest apologies. Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

In truth, Yoruichi was glad the party had ended, for now she could have Ichigo all to herself. He had been looking mighty sexy through the entire ceremony. The way his tux fit him so well, his shirt hanging out from where it was once tucked in at the waist line of his pants. The poor teen looked drained to say the least, yet she knew once they were home he would be full of unexpected energy. He'd shown her on more than one occasion to not expect anything until it happened. And with him, by god did she understand what he meant. He was a raging bull in bed. Easy to satistfy yet hard to please. He wanted more and more by the passing second. Not that she cared of course. She was glad he wanted her as bad as he did. Never had a man wanted so much from her, and had taken it without regret. She could honestly say that Ichigo was the best fuck she ever had. And he stuck around which only made it that much better. No more lonely nights, that was for sure. Ladies and gentlemen, Yoruichi Shihouin was officially off the market.

"Come on Ichigo, lets go home." Yoruichi begged, her voice sultry yet playful. Ichigo could feel himself growing hard already as he allowed himself to be pulled along the road. He could feel the need flowing off of her and it only made him want her even more. The way her breasts seemed to be enlarged due to the way her dress hugged them. The way her hipsa and thighs seemed to flow with a hourglass curve that made him want to dip his tongue down her body. And there was that ass of hers. So lucious he wanted to palm it and squeeze. He knew the thoughts he were having right now would soon become a reality, and so he quickly grabbed her, hoisting her up into his arms as he flashed off down to their pad.

Yoruichi's head was spinning by the time he'd set her down and his lips came crashing down on hers. They weren't even inside yet! Feeling the pulsing need becoming agonizingly painful between her thighs, Yoruichi wrapped her long toned legs around his waist, wanting the friction. His hardness pressed itself against her center, demanding release. He was dying to be inside her. And she was dying to feel him in her. Using her newest flash ability, she warped them into their house, her arms wrapping tightly around her neck before his lips pried themselves from hers. Their jagged breathing fogged the windows, allowing them their privacy to do as they pleased right there in the living room. Ichigo sat her down on the couch, kneeling in between her legs as he kissed a seering path of molten hot kisses down her neck to the V of her chest. Ichigo wasted no time in sliding the top half of her dress off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. His eyes lit with more passion as he brushed his finger tips over the full mounds. Slowly, he watched with a smirk as he trialed his index finger over her nipple, watching it harden beneath his attentions.

Yoruichi moaned softly, arching her back slightly. The heat had been building within her body, pooling between her thighs to dampen her underwear even more. Her dark golden orbs were laced with passion and desire, giving way to her deepest feelings as she slid his jacket off his shoulders. His shirt was next, and it had only taken a few seconds for him to get the clue and drop it along with his jacket. The goddess felt his tongue curl around her nipple, and she arched her back with a shaky sigh.

"Yoruichi..." He growled huskily, letting his breath tickle the flesh of her breast. His hand darted beneath her dress, fingers grazing over her moistened folds. Her breath hitched as she stared down at him. His wicked smirk aroused her even more as she felt his hands palming her thighs and spreading them. She willingly went along with it, knowing the pleasure would soon be coursing through her body. "I'm gonna eat you baby." He seethed, dipping his head down in between her legs. Yoruichi closed her eyes, tilting her head back. His tongue slid from her slit to her sopping slit, and she could only scream as the pleasure ripped through her body. She could feel herself cumming alrready, and it was only the beginning!

"Ichigo..." She moaned, his tongue licking so lavishly now, her eyes were rolling back into her head at the feeling. Her body had been arching on its own achord, her abdomen muscles clenching as her inner walls clamped when another orgasm came coursing through her body. Damn him and his sexual abilities! "Wait Ichi.. Wait.." She gasped, feeling his lips curl around her clit, sucking on her cunt now. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her body wanting to feel him so desperately. Ichigo sensed this; his cock throbbing from having to endure her moans. Sitting back, Ichigo ignored the groan that came from her.

"Yoruichi..." He moaned, ripping her dress off of her as he pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift movement, his length long and hard. Her eyes nearly widened at the sight. He had been pleasuring her, and it looked as if he were in pain. He needed release, and she was more than willing to be of service. Pressing the tip of his shaft at her center, Ichigo pushed himself into her, gasping at the feeling of her flesh on his.

Yoruichi was equally as satisfied as she arched her back and wrapped her long legs around his waist as he lifted her into his arms. Collapsing on the couch, with her in his lap, she began to impale herself down on his stiff manhood. With every movement, every rise and fall of her hips, he could feel himself going deeper. Could feel himself cumming. She was milking him of everything he had as she also rode out her powerful orgasm. Who said decembes weren't beautiful? With or without snow, the two exhausted lovers knew the month would always hold a special meaning within their hearts.

* * *

**A/N:** There. Satisfied? I hope! If you want more YoruIchi, review.


End file.
